An account provider may provide an account that is funded by a “linked” source account to cover transactions conducted by the account holder. Transfers from the source account may take a period of days, however, during which time the account provider may incur the risk associated with extending the account holder credit for the amount of each transaction. Account providers may lack a way to reduce and/or manage this credit risk.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.